


Truth or Dare

by andistone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 05:18:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andistone/pseuds/andistone
Summary: Eighth Year AUThe Slytherins and Gryffindors play Truth or Dare together.





	Truth or Dare

"Whose idea was this?" Draco Malfoy whined from the floor of the Slytherin common room.

"It will be a great team-building exercise, darling," Pansy Parkinson replied, purposely avoiding the question.

Draco glared but Pansy was saved from his anger by a knock on the door. She scurried over to open it and revealed a slew of Gryffindors. Draco looked away to avoid searching out a particular dark haired one.

"Hey Pansy, thanks for inviting us!" Harry Potter's voice soothed Draco like soup for a sore throat.

The Gryffindors filed while Draco stared stubbornly at the floor. He felt somebody sit next to him and he raised his gaze to see Harry smiling at him. 

"Hey Malfoy, what game are we playing?"

"Um, we didn't really make a plan but how do you feel about Truth or Dare?"

"Perfect!" Potter's grin widened.

"Did I hear someone say 'Truth or Dare'?" Pansy asked.

"Yeah, how 'bout it?" Draco responded.

"Great idea! Blaise, darling, will you get the Firewhiskey and the V-Serum?"

Blaise rolled his eyes, but followed his girlfriend's orders. The group arranged themselves into the best circle they could.

Blaise returned with the liquids and Pansy clapped to get everyone's attention. "Here's the rules, darlings. One person asks another 'truth or dare?'. If the asked person chooses dare, then they have to complete the dare or leave the circle. If the asked chooses truth, they take a shot that is laced with Veritaserum. The asker whispers the question and the asked responds out loud. No one will know what they were asked. Got it? Good. I'll start."

Pansy looked around the circle before smiling at Neville. "Neville, truth or dare?"

He gulped before responding, "Dare."

Pansy's grin widened. "I dare you to strip down to your underwear and run into the girls dorms."

Neville did as he was told and the group heard shrieking coming from the dorms and he returned, his face deep red. After putting on his clothes, he asked Hermione, "Truth or dare?" She chose truth and he whispered a question in her ear.

She gave a small grin and said, "Yes."

As the game progressed, the dirtier it got. All of a sudden, Seamus was giving Dean a lap dance, Parvati was making out with Blaise's nose, and all those who chose truth were beet red.

"Weasley, truth or dare?" Draco asked.

The youngest male Weasley scoffed. "Truth is for wimps."

Draco raised his eyebrow. "Really? Choose truth and we'll see. Or are you not Gryffindor enough?"

Draco had hit a nerve. "Fine, truth," Weasley huffed.

Draco crawled across the middle of the circle to whisper in Weasley's ear. Harry wasn't paying attention to Ron's face because he was too busy studying Malfoy's skinny-jean-clad arse that was on display. He frowned when Malfoy sat back onto his heels. Harry looked at Ron, who was redder than his hair. 

A minute passed, then Ron whispered, "Yes."

Draco gave a bark of laughter and looked triumphant.

Weasley turned to Potter. "Truth or dare, Harry?"

"Uh, dare."

Weasley looked at Draco with a malicious glint in his eyes. "I dare you to make out with Malfoy for two minutes."

Potter bit his lip and risked a glance at Draco. Draco met his stare straight-on. Potter rose onto his knees, moved as close to Draco as he could get, and lowered his lips to Draco's.

Draco grabbed Potter's hips and pulled him down so that he was straddling Draco's lap. Potter's hand ran through Draco's hair as their tongues fought for dominance. 

"Draco," Potter moaned. 

Draco froze for a moment, but then continued with twice the vigor. "Harry, Harry, Harry," he whispered against Harry's lips.

"Alright, alright! Time's up!" Ron called.

Harry and Draco pulled away from each other and looked around the circle. Everyone's facial expressions varied in states of shock.

Harry cleared his throat. "Ginny, truth or dare?"

/*/*/*/*

The night went on as the students became more intoxicated. Neville was passed out in Ginny's lap and she was half-asleep. Seamus and Dean were all over each other- in fact, Harry wasn't sure if they ever broke apart in the first place. The others were too drunk off their asses to form a complete sentence.

"Psst, Potter," a voice hissed in Harry's ear, making him jump.

Harry blinked, doe-eyed, up at Malfoy. "What?"

Malfoy grabbed his arm. "Come with me."

Harry followed him up to Malfoy's dorm, where Malfoy closed and locked the door. When he turned back to Harry, his jaw was clenched.

"What was that?" he asked between gritted teeth.

"What was what?" Harry responded, deciding to play dumb.

"That! Out there!" Malfoy shouted, pointing in the direction of the common room. "You kissed me!"

Harry sat on Malfoy's bed. "Chill out, Dra-Malfoy. You were there, I was dared."

"You could have left the circle," Malfoy insisted.

Harry nonchalantly raised an eyebrow. "True, but I wouldn't be much of a Gryffindor then, would I?"

Malfoy didn't answer. Harry stood up and walked a little closer to the blond. "Why does it bother you, Malfoy?"

"It doesn't," Malfoy said, his glare still fixed on Harry, "I just want to make sure that you aren't developing a crush on me."

Harry scoffed. "Are you sure it's not the other way around?"

Malfoy grabbed Harry's tie and pulled him forward until they were nose to nose. His voice gave the impression of calm, but Harry detected the threatening undercurrent of darkness. "What, exactly, are you trying to imply, Potter?"

"This." Potter pressed their mouths together, making Draco freeze and panic. What was Potter trying to prove?

"Stop overthinking this," Potter murmured against Draco's lips. He nipped at his bottom lip, making Draco let go of his confusion and give in.

The centimeter-wide gap between them suddenly seemed too vast. Draco walked Harry backwards until they got to his bed. Harry smiled against his lips and pulled Draco down onto the mattress, where they became a pile of intertwined limbs. Draco let go of all his insecurities. He'd deal with whatever this was later.


End file.
